1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light emitting diode device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device has been drawing attention as a display device and a lighting device.
An organic light emitting diode device may include two electrodes and an emission layer interposed therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode are combined with holes injected from the other electrode in an emission layer to generate excitons which release energy while emitting light.
Since the organic light emitting diode device emits light by itself without a particular light source, it has low power consumption and excellent response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio.